Three
by randomfics
Summary: Pearl/Dia/Platina. They were two and one. Now they are three. Three is better then two, a triangle better then a line.


Dia and Pearl. Peal and Dia.

Diamond and Pearl, Pearl and Diamond.

The two could barely think of a time it had been any different. Pearl's father was always off, running around, jumping from job to job. Dia's father was non-existent. Pearl's mother was non-existent. Dia's mother always took care of the two boys, somehow managing to keep up with the energetic boy.

It got to the point where the entire town held them responsible for each other.

Dia lost? Obviously Pearl's fault for leaving him behind.

Pearl causing a ruckus with his hastiness? Dia should've kept a better eye on his friend.

It was never _just_ Dia. Never _just_ Pearl. Always Dia and Pearl.

Honestly… they actually liked it that way. They kept each other in an odd sort of balance. Where Pearl's willpower to do something overrode everything else in his mind, Dia's stable emotions brought him back down and convinced him to back off. Where Dia's emotions rose to a roaring point, it was Pearl's willpower that pushed the other into actually doing something.

(They were missing something though. They felt unbalanced, just the two of them, so they made up with it by telling jokes, laughing, and sticking together.)

The only time they had actually fought was when Dia had (stupidly) stayed behind to challenge a man they couldn't win against. It was still smoothed over quickly though. Once Pearl affirmed that what they were doing was what Dia wanted, then he was charging ahead again.

(Not too far ahead though.)

Diamond.

Pearl.

_Platina_.

The name of the third. The name of the person who hung… between them? No, that wasn't quite right. She wasn't between them. She was… She was part of them. How had she wormed her way into their tight bond, filling a niche they hadn't even realized was there?

(They remembered faintly, when they were younger, searching for a third. Searching for someone to complete them, but that person wasn't _there_ and it wasn't _fair_, so they cried some, and promptly forgot about it. They just drew closer, trying to fill that last niche.)

Where emotion and will power couldn't overcome, Platina- Little Miss- stepped in with knowledge. Her knowledge had a tendency to disappear in a fight, but Pearl urged her to keep going, while Dia reassured her.

They were content.

(Finally they had found that missing piece of themselves. Finally it no longer felt like an empty part of themselves was open and gaping out to the wind where everyone could see.)

* * *

Little Miss smiled at the skies, letting Pearl and Dia's chatter flow through her body, thrumming in the pit of her stomach in an odd feeling she couldn't name. The two of them moved around each other like a well-orchestrated play.

They were so part of each other, it was… more like two pieces of one person. And yet, she felt like she belonged in this person. This one person, that the three of them made. She knew how unusual it was to have people trust you so much they'd willing place their Pokemon into your hands to battle with. Yet- Dia and Pearl did that.

Without a doubt, it was the three of them that won gym badges, not just her. That won the contests. It was because of them, that she managed to get so far. To know so much. To impart that knowledge she had when both of them were confused.

(They were friendly, outgoing people, Dia and Pearl. Friendly- but not completely accepting. They didn't integrate to new people very well. They had their duo, and saw no need to add more in their minds, even if their hearts cried out for their third. Little Miss- Platina. She was immediately accepted, even if not immediately comfortable around. Dia felt it the greatest, this acceptance in his heart, and Pearl followed his lead.)

Little Miss watched them, content to let their knowledge in their areas augment her own. Dia's cooking- Pearl's training- they had helped shape her into who she was. But could she say the same back?

She thought back, to when they first met- before then they had been just a little more uncoordinated, bumping into each other more often. Their talks had been a little more enclosed. They had stood to the side, a tight line.

Now they were opener, making sure she was part of the activities, even if it was for commoners. To have true knowledge, one had to be part of everything, for experience was knowledge in a far purer form then she had ever recognized. This experience told her…

She was part of them.

(The three of them never battled well apart. They were too closely linked, were too dependent on each other. Pearl to attack, Diamond to defend, and Platina to know and order. Everyone thought it was odd, but all three were content.)

Together, a perfect Triangle, they could not be broken, unlike the pitiful line. Three of them, extending out however far was needed. Sometimes the distance between them was shorter, sometimes longer.

It was only when all three were so close to each other, close enough to be considered a circle, were they truly happy.

(In the caves surrounded by lakes, connected by the invisible bond that none but themselves understood, Azelf, Mesprit, and Uxie smiled as they slept. They would not appear to one- or to two- but only to three. The three irrevocably connected. The chosen three. The ones that represented themselves.)

-end-


End file.
